5 Times
by Cozypie
Summary: A mother is someone who knows you and still loves you all the same. And after all, thats what she did, day after day


Hey! this was a fluffy little thing I just had to write and share with you, after all this angsty stuff I've been reading I longed for some happy times :) English is still not my first language so sorry for my mistakes :) Reviews would be highly loved!

5 times

1.

They all had a place. Her's was with them. They were a team after all. The moment Haymitch agreed to guide Katniss back to 12, she knew she would follow. But for now her place was with Peeta. "As soon as the boy is okay to travel, you come after us. Promise" "I promise. But please, if you need help with Katniss call me, call Sae. Just don't search in one of your bottles for help. She needs you, we need you" He pulled her in for a hug and kissed her forehead. And just a few minutes later half of their selfmade family was out of her reach, while she was on her way to the remaining part. When she opened the door to Peetas room he met her half way. Pulling her in for a bone crushing hug. "You really came back!" "Of course, I told you already, we are family. We stay together." the boy smiled "What do you want to do? We could play cards, bake or watch a movie" Effi asked him. "Bake, maybe? We could make your favourite chocolate cake" she nodded, deep in thoughts. On days like this, days without panic attacks, she might as well forget how broken they all really were. Watching Peeta in the kitchen, softly humming and measuring the milk. This was how it should have been, no games, no deaths. "Mum? Hand me the eggs, would you?" she handed them over "Here you go honey, do you need anything else? If not I'm going to call Haymitch" "No, everything is fine, send them my love" as soon as the door closed, both of them seemed to get what happened a few moments earlier.

This was the first time someone called her mum

2.

It was a nice warm Sunday morning. Effie was still trying to pin her hair to a nice dutt and Haymitch was watching her from his place on the couch. "Sweetheart you look stunning, but if you take any longer none of us will be able to be stunned be you" "Oh and just why would you think this might happen?" "Cause we'll be all starved to death by the time you're ready" without even looking, but with a deadly aim she throw her brush at him. "Thats the thank I get for trying to look decent" Haymitch rolled his eyes and throw her over his back "Haymitch Gus Abernathy! Let me down! What do you think you are doing" she shrieked all the way to the children's house. "Just delivering you on time Sweetheart" ignoring her pout he opened the door. "Children, we are here" Peeta came down the stairs, kissing Effies cheek and hugging Haymitch. "Come in, everything is already set. Effie close your eyes, we have a surprise for you" the boy looked so happy, Effie just couldn't deny him his wish. She was guided in, she believed, the living room. "Open your eyes" as she did as she was told she saw a table, overflowing with everything breakfast could be, in the middle was a giant cake. 'Happy Mothersday!' was written on it "Oh Children" tears brimming in her eyes she hugged them both. "You have really outdone yourself! I don't know what to say" Haymitchs laughter filled the room "Look what you just did! You broke her. Don't know what to say... Don't think I heard her say that in all the time I know her"

3.

"My god, how beautiful you are, aren't you Rosalia? The cutest little girl in all Panem" Peeta started to tell the little human everything he could think of. How he would teach her to paint, which cake he would bake for her first birthday and how many presents he already bought. Effie and Haymitch knew he would spoil their little girl rotten. "He, hand her over! You had her the whole morning" "No, she loves being with me! Rosie says I'm her favourite" Katniss frowned, trying to snatch the little girl from her boyfriends hands. "Children behave! She is not a doll, Peeta give Rosie to Katniss, Katniss, stop that frown already" Effie had her hands on her hips. Katniss took the girl from him, both sporting a guilty expression on their faces "Sorry Mum" Katniss was already on her way in their house, Peeta on her heels. "Sweetheart do they even know which house is theirs anymore?"

4.

"What do you mean she fell from a tree?" Haymitch shouted in the telephone. Effie, who was alarmed by his loud voice, made her way down the stairs. "We will be there as soon as possible" "Darling, would you calm down? Rosie just went to sleep" he turned around and cracked his all so famous half smile "Well sweetheart, seems like you can go and wake her up again! Katniss almost broke her neck while falling from a fucking tree. Give it to this girl to survive two Hunger games to go and kill herself" he regretted his choice of words as soon as he saw her cheeks turning white "I told Joanna to not do anything stupid. Tell me, why can't she follow an order as simple as that?" he just shrugged his shoulders "Go wake or daughter, Peeta seems to really freak out" she was down with a dressed Rosalia in less than five minutes. The moment she passed the hospital door Effie controlled everything. "Katniss Everdeen, where will we find her?" she smiled as polite as she could. "And who are you to the patient?" How could she possible answer that? Her former escort? The woman living in the house next to hers? A friend? Peeta who came around the corner saved her from answering. "Her mother, who she depends on seeing since we first got her!" The nurse nodded and let them pass. "Thank god you're here, she won't speak to anyone, let alone let one of the doctors touch her" Effie pulled him in for a hug "You can stay with Rosie for a minute and I will see what I can do"

"Katniss? Dear what is going on?" "Effs! You're here" Effie took the chair next to her bed "Why won't you let the doctors near you?" "I messed up, big time! I'm... you know... I'm pregnant. What if something happened to the baby? Just because I thought I had to outsmart Jo, Peeta might hate me forever" "Oh dear, you have to let them screen you, otherwise we won't know. I'll be here the whole time" "Promise?" she smiled at the girl in front of her "Always"

5.

"Haymitch! Seems like little Viola is a little early, Peeta just called to inform us" "Up and running Sweetheart, let's get over there" As they opened the door, all they were greeted with was Katniss screams "Peeta Mellark! This is all your fault! Never ever again will you even touch me! You won't breath in my direction" Haymitch looked ready to bolt out of the house any second. "I think I will go up to give Peeta a second to cool of" Haymitch just nodded, searching for a glass to celebrate with a little whiskey. "Katniss, I will sit with you for a minute, maybe Peeta would appreciate a little fresh air?" the boy flew the room as soon as she sat beside Katniss. "When you had Rosie, you could have told me how bloody much this hurts" The girl looked tired, pale and ready to just drop and sleep for the next few days. But the pain filled her again, clasping Effies hand she screamed. "You are doing great! I'm so proud of you Honey. Just a little more and we can meet your little girl" more screaming was her answer. "I can't do this anymore, please make it stop. I can't" brushing her hair out of Katniss eyes Effie kissed her forehead "You can, you are soo strong. Believe me" "Mum, please. Make it stop, if this goes on for another hour I'm going insane" "Miss, this will be it. One last push and you will meet your daughter" and Katniss pushed. There was a new scream, higher, louder and totally new. "Mum, Grandma, meet Viola Mellark"


End file.
